


Soulmate? Says Who?

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: College Doesn't Only Bring Debt [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asami's a hopeless dork, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Korra's a little slow, Tis cute :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Asami is a hopelessly adorable and flirtatious dork with her soulmate, aka Korra. The only sucky part is that Korra is a moping, clueless mess and the best part is that they share college dorms.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: College Doesn't Only Bring Debt [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897906
Comments: 4
Kudos: 248





	Soulmate? Says Who?

_ They say everyone has a soulmate.  _

_ They say that your soulmate completes you. _

_ They say you would know the moment you make eye contact.  _

_ Yeah as if. _

Lying on her stomach, Korra was mindlessly fluttering kicking her legs. After a moment, she blows her hair out of her face with a puff. Cracking her neck side to side, she was lost in her thoughts before rustling her hair and groaning out loud with a face plant on the mattress to top it off.

“Arhh… mmpfh… I… mrhph…”

Sitting on the same bed, Asami giggles while looking up from her book. “What’s wrong?”

“Mmrfphh… mmh…”

A brow rose and Asami’s curiosity was piqued. She closes her book and sets it down onto the side desk before laying down on her stomach. Resting her cheek onto her fist, she looks at Korra fondly. “Care to repeat that not on the bed?”

Korra kicks her legs a few times before tilting her head to the side to face Asami, “Soulmates are so stupidddd…” 

“Hmm…” Asami crawls over and reaches forward before playing with Korra’s long hair, “Do tell.”

“Ugh! Bolin, that guy, he just won’t shut up about finding his soulmate! I mean yeah, Opal’s cool and all, but ugh! It’s always Opal this and Opal that and oh Opal is blah blah!”

“So…?” Asami begins scratching her head in an oddly satisfying way, raking her nails against Korra’s scalp.

“So he won’t shut up about it to me! He’s all like, Korra, have you found your soulmate yet? Korra, when you find your soulmate, you’re gonna be madly in love with him! Korra, your soulmate is gonna make you wanna conquer the world! Spirits! It’s so annoying urgggggh!”

Asami smiles before laughing softly, “Hmm… I see. Well that must be annoying… and  _ him _ ? Who said your soulmate will be a man? They could be a woman for all he knows…”

“Yeah I guess… but that’s even if I meet them! Ugghhhh… he’s been really bringing down my mood lately. It doesn’t help that my mom and dad have been all like, have you found your soulmate yet honey? Geez, why can’t people leave me alone, I just wanna be a plain old boring college student and exist in peace and harmonyyyy.”

Playfully flicking her friend’s hair back, Asami tucks her hair behind her ear. “Stop thinking about it then. Why don’t we… go on a drive or binge a show to take your mind off of things?”

Korra replanted her face back onto the mattress, “I drfn’t wansh to… iff freels like I’m weigteff dorwn.”   


Asami stopped playing with Korra’s hair.  _ Hmm she must be pretty stressed out then…  _ After a long moment of pondering, she pushes herself up and climbs over Korra’s body to get off the bed. Collecting all of her hair to one side, she goes into the kitchen and grabs a pair of scissors. By the time she finally comes back she says, “I may or may not have a bad idea.”

Now Korra was the one who was amused. She faces Asami and gives her a nervous grin, “Does it involve those scissors?”

With a devious smile, Asami nods.

“Don’t tell me…” with the most dramatic face possible, she says “you're gonna end my life for me!”

“Pfft—” Asami starts laughing, “Why? Are you scared?” She struts forward before stopping in front of Korra with a stone face. “Come on, you and me, in the bathroom now.”

Korra laughs nervously wondering if she messed up, “Y-You’re kidding right…”

“Nope,” she responds nonchalantly while popping her “p” and smirks.

...

“Oh spirits Sami! You’re crazy—” Korra gulps as she watches a chunk of her hair fall down onto the floor, “I can’t believe I'm letting you do this…”

Snip after snip, “Hey you said you trusted me and if you're asking me, you needed a change in pace.”

Korra eyed the hair on the floor, “And why this…in particular.”

Asami shrugs, “Every epic heroine slash hero has an epic hair cutting scene. You know, like Mulan and Rapunzel.”

Korra juts her lips as she watches more of her hair fall to the floor. “I guess…” after several more snips, she speaks up again “I guess I can’t get married if this turns out terribly.”

After one intimidating snip, Asami starts chuckling. “Then I guess I'll just have to take responsibility and marry you.”

Grinning, Korra practically whines in an affectionate yet whiny voice, “Honeyyyy, I want dinner!”

Asami giggles before giving Korra some finishing touches, “Okay sweetheart, what do you want? We don’t have much in the fridge so how about takeout?”

“Ugh yesss, that sounds perfect babe! I want—”

“Pizza…” Asami finishes for her best friend before looking up to think, “from Flamey Yo’s Kitchen.”

Grunting in approval, “As expected of my wife! I want—”

“The extra meaty boi with cheese stuffed crusts and a side of salad.”

“With—”

“With a bottle of Dr. Kepper’s soda.”

Korra glances up at Asami before closing her eyes and grinning, “I love you~”

Asami gives Korra the most loving look before she says in a serious tone, “I love you too.” 

Smiling somberly to herself as she looks at Korra’s cute face, she wants to kiss her best friend. Kiss her on those adorable lips. On her cute nose. On her soft looking cheeks. She even leaned down close enough to do that her lips were hovering just above Korra’s forehead. But of course, she quickly backs away when Korra opens her eyes. 

Clearing her throat, Asami says in a cheerful voice, “It’s done! You ready?”

“Oh spirits… I don’t know if I'm ready Asami.” Korra felt her heart thumping from excitement, “My head already feels so light!”

“Well duh silly,” she sets aside her tools before cupping Korra’s eyes with her hands. “Spoiler alert, I did an  _ amazing _ job. You’re looking hot babe,” she winks to her intimate joke.

Korra gulps. “Alright… if you say so.” 

They shuffle around together and Korra braces herself before Asami says, “Alright! Surprise!” With that, she let go of Korra’s eyes.

Slowly opening one eye at a time, Korra winces before her eyes snapped open. “Holy—”

With a proud smile, her friend asks, “What do you think?”

Korra stares at her reflection feeling conflicted. It was definitely a complete shock but at the same time kind of nice. By the time she finally notices her best friend’s worried reflection, she perks up. 

“Oh! I-I… actually kind of love it Asami, thank you! It looks amazing!”

Relief fell on Asami's face, “Thank the spirits… any who, I'll go order some pizza. Why don’t you go shower real quick?” She reaches for Korra’s neck and softly brushes away some of the hair particles, ”After that… you wanna go choose a mover or show for us to binge?”

Korra was already playing with her newly cut medium bob before grinning, “Sure.”

…

“Hi, can I order a large pizza?”

_ Holy fuck. Kill me now, I fucked up! I fucked up biggg time! Korra looks absolutely fucking gorgeous. Why did I do that? How could I make her look even more stunning?? Asami you idiot! How am you gonna room with your crush slash most definite soulmate though she doesn’t know it now?  _

Tapping her fingers gently on the counter, Asami was internally panicking with a poker face as she ordered some pizza. 

“Yes… a large pizza half meaty boi and half spirity island with cheese stuffed crust please.”

She glances over at the clock on their microwave. It was 7:00pm.

_ Please don’t let Korra wear her tank top… please don’t let Korra wear her tank top pleasedon’tletKorrawearhertanktop.  _

“And also a salad on the side… yes and a bottle of Dr. Kepper… yes my address is…”

By the time Asami hangs up, she stuffs her phone into her back pocket before raiding the fridge. Finding a random stick of cheese, she snacks on it before grabbing her wallet and setting it on the counter for later. After she walks back into the kitchen, she continues to look for random mover snacks, leaving her back turned when Korra finishes her shower. 

“You ordered the pizza yet?

“Yeah, it shouldn’t take long. They said about thirty min—” Asami turns around and her mouth literally drops.  _ Holy fucking… _ It's scientifically impossible but her ovaries just exploded for sure. 

“Sweet! I'll go put on Netflix then,” Korra runs her fingers through her short hair and practically struts away with her arms and rib cage showing.

Of course she was wearing her extra revealing tank top that exposed half of her sides. Asami audibly swallows as she closes her mouth and turns away. Urgently covering her mouth, she suppresses her shock.  _ Oh spirits. I’m dead. Time to write my will.  _

Trying to cool herself down, she quickly drinks a cold glass of water before grabbing the collection of snacks she brought out earlier. Clearing her throat, Asami finally speaks up “How do you like your haircut so far?”

Korra was still playing with her hair, “I really love it. Thanks Asami, you’re the best! You really do know how to cheer me up.” 

All the sudden, she lets out a dramatic huff. “You know… sometimes I just wish you were my soulmate. That’d make life easier.”

Asami comes to an abrupt halt, deadpanned in place while barely managing to stop herself from dropping all the snacks. Her lips thinned out in an attempt to keep a straight face. 

_ Come on Asami Sato! Keep your damn cool!  _

**_Just kiss her already._ **

_ Shut it! You don’t know what you’re talking about! _

**_Oh yes I do, I am you so I know what you want._ **

_ Give me a break! I don’t want to ruin our friendship. _

**_But you know your lives would be a million times better if she knew she was your soulmate. Just imagine the kisses and cuddles you could get for free! You’ve known that she was your soulmate since you first met five years ago. Grow a pair and tell her already!_ **

_ Sato why you— _

“-sami… Asami!”

“Huh?” Asami snaps out of her inner monologue, “Sorry I was spacing out, what did you say?”

Korra laughs happily which sounds like music to Asami’s ears. “Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted some help? You looked like you were pondering about some mid life crisis with those snacks in hand.”

A brow twitches, **_You can say that…_ ** “Nope, I’m good Korra, thanks though.” She picks up her feet and practically wills herself to not shake out of pure amazement from how stunning Korra looked as she sets them down onto the table.

“D-Did you want any other snacks? I could run to the market real quick. We ran out of those seaweed crackers you like.”

Korra pouts her lips in concentration as she looks at the table which makes Asami want to squish her cheeks.

“Nah, it’s cool.” 

Out of nowhere, Korra pulls Asami down onto the couch, “Come on! Let’s watch binge Lucifer! The newest season just came out and it’s to die for! Deckerstar is finallyyyy happening!”

The moment Korra lies down and rests her head onto Asami’s lap, she dies.

…

Asami’s heart was thumping like crazy. She had no idea where to put her hands and it’s been only five minutes since Korra first laid down. So where were her arms you ask? Well… one of them propped against the couch and her hair while the other was… having its own mid life crisis. She was thrown between resting it on Korra’s glorious bicep or playing with her new hair cut which was inevitably going to be soft. 

She gulps again.

_ Fuck it. _ Slowly but surely, she sets her hand down onto Korra’s head. Of course, Korra doesn’t react whatsoever since she was used to Asami’s touch. Soon enough, Asami is metaphorically crying as she pets Korra’s hair.  _ Spirits it's so soft and it feels so nice against my fingers… I could get struck by lightning and I’d have no regrets. _

As Asami twirls her short hair, Korra was happily slouched and cushioned on Asami’s lap. Soon enough she casually asks, “Want some?” before randomly feeding Asami some fire snaps without an answer. She didn’t bother looking up and raised a snap to her best friend’s lips. Per their usual binge nights and habits, Korra knew exactly where they were. Her fingertips touch Asami’s plump lips in no time and she wasn’t aware of Asami’s current dilemma as she ate it before offering another.

Asami felt like sobbing. She felt like licking Korra’s fingers and nibbling on them affectionately. She wanted to just kiss those damn cute lips and claim them as her own. In the midst of her fantasies, she leans forward and it only took until her hair fell onto Korra’s face for her to notice.

“Sami?? What’s wrong?”

Her lips thins out once again and Asami tenses, “N-Nothing! I was just wondering if you fell asleep.”

Korra turns around to face Asami, “Me? Fall asleep before our pizza is here?” She gasps dramatically, “Asami! Who do you think I am?!”

_ My soulmate. _

Asami laughs, “Sorry, you’re right…” she brushes Korra’s hair out of her face and tucks the strand behind her ear, “I know you love your meaty bois.”

Korra laughs for some reason.

“What?”

“I only love them when you give it to me.”

Asami choked on her spit. Korra’s eyes immediately snap open as she sits up to rub Asami’s back. “You okay? Want some water?”

Some tears were forming as Asami continued coughing. Korra quickly bolts up and pours a glass of water. She rushes back and rubs Asami’s back as she carefully tilts the cup of water. After she regains her sanity, Asami clears her throat.

“T-Thanks…”

Korra smiles before she couldn’t keep a straight face and starts laughing. 

This time, Asami pouts. “What?”   


“N-Nothing…” she was still cracking up, “i-it’s… you never… choke that often.”

Asami rolls her eyes before slapping Korra's arm, “Hey, unlike you I take my time eating things.”

“Aww you’re no fun Sami, sometimes you gotta take it in quick.”

She lets out another cough and is saved by the bell when the pizza delivery guy knocks on the door.  _ I swear everything coming out of her mouth sounds sexual.  _ “Whatever, just sit your”  _ cute _ “ass down and watch the show, I’ll go get the pizza.”

Korra gives her a sleazy grin, “Thanks honeyyyy~”

…

Okay, having a moment to eat saves Asami’s graces. But, only a bit. She manages to stop Korra from using her lap as a pillow but now she doesn’t know which is worse. Strike that… this was worse but then also the best thing that is happening in her life at the moment.

Asami was big spooning Korra as they slumped together on their big couch.

Korra was leaning into her body and neck and Asami… well… her hands were  _ both  _ having a midlife crisis with being nicely preoccupied with Korra’s wondrously toned body. Why must her friend be so fit and hot again? Oh, that’s right. It’s because she’s Korra, the ace of the soccer club who also conveniently has many black belts in multiple martial arts as a hobby. A damn hobby for christ sakes.

So duh. 

There’s **_no_** **_way_** someone like Korra _wouldn’t_ be drop dead gorgeous. Hell, sure Asami knows she’s quite a looker herself but if you ask her, she would dare argue that she was a potato next to Korra. Like spirits, Korra was the definition of beautiful, have you seen her? She’s the cutest being out there to, have you seen the way her lips pout? And oh mmh, don’t even get Asami on how hot and sexy she is after a workout all hot and sweaty and…

“Sami… Asami!”

Asami twitches and quickly swallows before she drools over her best friend.

“S-Sorry I was spacing out, what’d you say?”

Korra laughs before saying, “You were totally about to fall asleep weren’t you,” she teases with an adorable grin.

“N-No I wasn’t!” Her face starts to heat up from her impure thoughts.

“Yes you wereee.”

Asami pouts before tickling Korra’s sides.

Korra immediately jumps, “H-Hey! T-That’s not pfft… hahaha! O-Okay okay! Sorry! Have mercyyyy!!”

With the last laugh, Asami chuckles before wrapping her arms under Korra’s breasts. “You were saying?”

“Mmh… yeah, well I was saying the detective and Lucifer were so meant for each other! They’re a match made by the heavens, pun intended, so why must they push each other awayyy. It’s so unfair.”

“...”

Asami glances up to the TV screen.

“Yeah you’re right it is unfair…”

“Ugh even though I know they’ll end up together this just kills me. Why must Lucifer have to go through so much pain and suffering when he knows she’s the one! Even the detective is head over heels with him yet she’s avoiding her feelings for him because of fear. What’s there to fear if you know he’s the one!?”

Asami laughs dryly, “Yeah… you’re right…”

“Seriously, they just need to—mrfph?”

Out of nowhere, Asami leans down and kisses Korra. Stunned by this situation Korra just froze. She’s speechless from being kissed by her best friend and Asami pulls back, she has some very flushed cheeks.

Opening her mouth in shock, Asami couldn’t find any words by what she just did. One second she was living her dreams by kissing Korra and the next, she’s in hell from kissing her best friend! She was about to have a heart attack and her face was on fire when she shoved Korra aside and ran out the door. She didn’t bother looking back once and before she knew it, she was in front of Jinora’s dorm room.

“...”

Groaning to herself, Asami whimpers and metaphorically cries to herself before knocking on the door.

“Coming,” Jinora opens the door to see a very distressed and blushing Asami. “Asami? What’s wrong? Why are you at my door at this time?” She checks her watch to confirm its thirty minutes past midnight. 

“I-I…” she cups her face in embarrassment.

She raises an eyebrow, “Asami…?”

“IkissedKorra!”

Jinora blinks in disbelief before smiling, “What?”

“I-I kissed Korra!”

She blinks again and her smile grows into a wide grin as she clasps her hands together, “Congrats! You finally kissed her!”

Asami groans in frustration.

“...or not? What’s wrong? I thought you said Korra was your soulmate.”

“She is…” she grumbles.

“But…?”

“But Korra still doesn’t know yet.”

“Oh… oohhhhh…” her lips are left in an “o” shape when she realizes her friend’s situation.

“Yeah…”

Jinora looks into her room before stepping aside, “You wanna come in? My roommate said she was spending the night at her boyfriend's.” 

Asami bashfully twiddles her thumbs, “Yes please…”

…

“And you just kissed her… just like that?”

Asami felt like she was dying of embarrassment, “Yes Jinora, for the sixth time yes!”

Jinora laughs before wiping away her tears, “I’m sorry, it’s just… you've been doing so well for the past five years yet you cracked after cutting her hair and watching Netflix?”

She vigorously rustles her head before spitting out, “Urgh I know! I'm an idiot! What should I do?! I probably just ruined our friendship!”

“You don’t know that.”

“And you didn't see Korra’s face!”

Giving her the  _ ’really’  _ face, “Well… I didn’t but what did she look like then? Was she disgusted?”

Asami mouths sorry before slumping down, “W-Well no…”

Jinora smiles before grabbing Asami’s hand, “Then how would you know she hated it? She’s your best friend and even your soulmate. Sure she might be a little slow and isn’t aware of it but, you of all people know she’s the one. She won’t push you away for something like a kiss, you just need to explain yourself.”

“T-That’s…”

Giving her the  _ look _ , Asami is saved by the bell when Jinora’s phone buzzes. Picking up her phone, Jinora snorts when she reads the text. Asami raises an eyebrow before asking:

“What?”

With a smug-like smile she shows Asami her phone. Asami’s eye skims her phone screen before her mouth drops.

_ Korra (12:40): Jinora! Hav u seen Asami?! _

_ Korra (12:40): She ran off and l cant find her _

_ Korra (12:41): She forgot her phone and keys to _

_ Korra (12:41): I think I messed up _

_ Korra (12:41) She probably hates me now :((( _

_ Korra (12:41): What should i do??!?!! _

“W-WHAT?!”

“You might not know Korra as well as you thought. Why don’t you just talk to her?”

Asami looks at Jinora in horror, “T-T-T-T-T-Talk to her?! And then what! Tell her that I’m the soulmate she  _ hasn’t  _ been looking for!”

“Well yeah.”

“I can’t do that!”

This time Jinora huffs before sitting down like a therapist. “And why’s that? You have to tell her eventually.”

“I don’t have to!”

“Really? Asami… are you just gonna be Korra’s best friend for the rest of your life? Your sanity won’t last. Weren’t you just telling me the other day that you did  _ that  _ in the shower.”   


“Jinora!”  Asami shot up and covered her friend’s mouth. “What happened to the sweet little Jinora I knew?!”

She shrugs before moving Asami’s hand, ”People change.”

That’s when Asami puckers her lips before scrunching her face, “It’s because of Kai isn’t it.”

Jinora immediately blushes, “W-What?! N-No it’s not!”

Asami has a smirk on her face, “You two finally did it didn't you.”

“No we haven’t!”

This time, Asami was laughing in triumph. “You so did.”

“N-No we haven’t! Enough about me! I’m texting Korra!”

Asami froze, “W-Wait my heart’s no read—”

“Too late!”

Jinora was smirking as Asami sulked, “W-Why you…”

“Just talk to her Asami, I promise you it’ll be fine.”

“And how would you know that!”

“Well, that’s because obviously Korra loves—” there was a knock on the door, “well that was fast,” she walks over to open it.

“W-Wait?! What do mean that Korra l-lov—”

“Hey Korra.”   


In an instant, Asami runs into the corner for some reason as Korra pokes her head inside, “Hey Jinora, Asami’s…”

Accepting her fate while crying on the inside, Asami walks over and makes eye contact with her best friend. “H-Hey…”

Korra’s silent like she was processing something until she awkwardly responds, “H-Hey…”

There was this tense atmosphere until Jinora couldn’t take it and cleared her throat. “Ahem… you two wanna go back to your room now? It’d be nice to sleep about now.”

“O-Oh! Y-Yeah sorry, we’ll just skedaddle now right Sami?”

“Y-Yeah, sorry to intrude Jin…”

Jinora swats aimlessly, “You two better talk, I’m gonna tell dad otherwise!” 

Korra groans, “Anything but that!”

Jinora sticks her tongue out before slamming the door shut, leaving Korra and Asami alone in the corridor. They awkwardly stand there until Korra clears her throat.

“S-Shall we…”

Asami lets out a dry laugh, “Let’s…”

…

They walked the majority in silence and were just a few doors down from their room. But, after a while Korra couldn’t help but break the silence, which for once, was not that comfortable. “Say… Asami do you have something you want to say to me?”

Asami glances at Korra’s face.  _ That I really love you and that I’m the soulmate you’re looking for? No pshh, of course not.  _ “I...I’m sorry about before, I was just spacing out and acted out in the moment. I-I mean come on… you know how frustrating it is to watch the detective and Lucifer act.”

Korra frowns, “That’s not what I meant.”

“...”

“...”

Pulling out the keys from her pocket, Korra opens the door before holding it open for Asami.

“Thanks…” Asami walks in first and their room looks exactly like how she bolted off earlier. The lights and TV were still on and everything was left in its place as if she was a rush.  _ She really did run after me… _

Korra sets down her keys on the counter, “Asami… can we talk? Like… have a serious talk… about us.”

Letting out a huff, Asami frowns. She was faintly aware that their lives wouldn’t be the same anymore. “Talk… about…?”

“You know… Asami… you, do you… like me?”

Asami smiles before turning around, “Of course I like you, you’re my best friend.”

“No, that’s not what I meant Sami… do you like  _ like  _ me? Like,  _ like  _ me as in the romantic  _ `I love you’ _ kind of way…”

“...” she didn’t respond but she didn’t have to.

Korra looks off to the side bashfully, “S-Since when…”

_ Since when I first met you. _ “I… I don’t remember when. It just happened by the time I realized it.”

“I… I never knew… why didn’t you tell me?”

Asami sighs, “I… I thought I’d lose you if I did. What we have is special and I treasure our friendship more than anything I have ever had in my life Korra.”

“Asami… I…”

_ It’s over.  _ “Look, I’m sorry. Can we just pretend it never happened and move on?” Asami grabs her arm in discomfort as she couldn’t look Korra in the eyes.

“...”

Korra rubs her neck, “Can I just ask you one last question?”

Her eyes narrow down at the floor, “Go for it.”

She took a breath, “Are you… are you my soulmate?”

Asami’s eyes immediately widen, “S-Soulmate? Says who?” She slaps herself mentally.

“I mean… that kiss… I uh… f-felt something I never did when I kissed someone else… it felt…”

“Right…” Asami finishes before making eye contact and then snaps away.

Korra chuckles, “Yeah… it did. Can you do me one last favor?”

Asami smiles somberly,  _ Anything for you.  _ “Sure.”

“Can you close your eyes?”

An eyebrow raises but she complies, “Okay…?”

Korra twiddles her thumbs together before walking in front of Asami. She gulps and stands on her tippy toes before leaning forward.

“...”

Asami twitches when she feels something on her lips. She opens her eyes to see Korra’s face. Korra who has her eyes closed. Korra who has slightly pink cheeks. And  _ Korra  _ who is freaking kissing her! She pulls back out of shock when it registers before slapping her lips.

“?!?!!!”

Korra rubs her cheek with her finger, “I uh… I think I like  _ like _ you too…”

“B-B-B-But—” Asami was fumbling her words, “I-I thought you didn’t want a soulmate!”

“W-Well…” Korra taps her index fingers together, “I’d want one if you were my soulmate…”

Asami’s mind explodes. 

She’s in shock until Korra asks, “S-So… you uh… w-wanna go out with me?”

Might as well get shot by cupid’s arrow again, “Y-Yes… yes I would love too!”

Korra has that same dorky yet cute lopsided grin on her face that Asami’s loved ever since she first laid her eyes on it.

“Cool.”


End file.
